demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Vortex
=Info= Vortex SC6 01.jpg|Vortex Vortex (渦, Uzu) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2018. Vortex made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Vortex is a demon of cold and ice. Relationships *Typhoon - father *Lexa - childhood friend *Nyx - ally *Nirvana - ally *Frost - ally *Ash - ally Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Vortex appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Long before Soul Blade' Vortex was a childhood friend of Lexa. During the war between the worlds of angels and demons for the possession of the world of mortals, she lost her mother. Vortex was raised by father Typhoon. But years later, the thirst for revenge didn't leave Vortex. Wanting for revenge and justice she undoubtedly joined the Order Of Leviathan. Eye of Leviathan gave to Vortex speed and wind abilities. Read: #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 1" #"Fraternity Challenge - Part 2" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Vortex use Natsu's (SCV) and Taki's (SCVI) fighting styles. Weapon Dragon's Fangs Dragon's Fangs is the same form as Natsu's The Master (SCV) and Taki's Hunting Knife (SCVI). Vortex SC5 07.png|Weapon: Dragon's Fangs (SCV) Vortex SC6 31.jpg|Weapon: Dragon's Fangs (SCVI) Critical Edge Shadow Snakes Vortex will hold her kodachi in the air and exclaim, "Naughty..." She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and her opponent high into the air. Shadow Blade Vortex pulls out the first sword and slashes her opponent until they are trapped in a T-pose state. Then pulls out the second sword and stabs them which causes an explosion. SoulCalibur 6 - Vortex (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Hidden sword of Vortex causes chip damage at all times. She additionally has a new projectile, a rarity among the roster. Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 5:48, 15 *Hair: 3:10, 15 *Eyes: 9:10, 15 / 0:0, 0 *Horns: 0:43, 31 *1 outfit: 9:20, 31 *2 outfit: 7:10, 20 *3 outfit: 9:36, 15 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Vortex SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Dragon's Fangs SoulCalibur VI Race: Hidden Village Clan Colors: *Skin: 5, 49, 8 *Hair: 10, 10, 0 *Eyes: 10, 8, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Horns: 10, 0, 0 *Tail: 10, 49, 7 *Tattoo: 0, 0, 0 / 0, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 0, 25, 9 (0, 10, 9) *2 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *3 outfit: 3, 8, 9 Weapon colors: *Dragon's Fangs: 31, 0, 0 / 1, 8, 9 / 0, 25, 9 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Vortex SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Dragon's Fangs Stage SoulCalibur V Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea (Astaroth's battleground). Frost SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Shrine of the Snake God Palgaea Music Theme "Chainless Disaster" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Care to dance with me?'' *''Didn't I just tell you 'No'?'' *''This World Is Mine, For The Taking.'' *''Your Are Passion, We Will Dance Some Time.'' *''I like your style.'' *''Naughty... Taste This!'' *''I Guess That All For Show.'' *''You're too rough!'' *''You lioke it rough? So...!'' *''Oh... what a bore.'' *''Boring.'' *''It was fun.'' *''Wait!'' *''No!'' Category:Vortex Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Demon Characters